Rick Newmann
Personality Rick Newmann is a pilot first seen in the military base. He is a natural leader and therest of the pilot team look up to him for guidance and support. Rick is also very ampitious, as he expects to be treated as a hero for taking part in the battle of Xianfar and surviving. He despises everyone who treats him and his team as common soldiers, and often shows disrespect towards his superiors. HIstory When the grooup arrive to the military encampment, Rick is the one to drop William the news of Billy's ultimate fate. He says he knew Billy and he was a brave soldier, like most of his co-pilots. He and William later argue because Rick mocks William for staying holed up in a bunker while Billy gave his life for humanity. Rick remains an asshole during their whole stay in the base, as do his fellow pilots. They often make remarks about how they should be treated differently for fighting the enmy head on. One time, they say that Nora and another girl should have sex with them as a thank you. During William's coup, the pilots assist greatly assist him, as they were fed up with the commander of the base ordering them around like normal soldiers. When thee coup fails, they are thrown out too with William. As they leave the base, they question William's leadership and want to take over. To do dp, they begin to question his leadership due to the loss of william's son, as well as prior to his brother. Respecting them, William doesn't fight banish or kill them. Instead, he asks them and the rest of the group to join him and survive together, they reluctantly agree, but in the back of their minds they want to become leaders and be respected. William asks them to follow him as equals, and as brothers, not as soldiers who will obey him without question. While everyone else is overjoyed, they do not want this and just follow him. When they reach the Deadlands, Rick works with others to make the society better. He often complains that he has been through too much and he doesn't have to work, but William scolds him. When there is a movement against the government, a protest or something, he takes part in it. Generally he is a pain in the ass. One time, he finds the chance to move against William and the leaders of the deadlands to seize power and authority. he succeeds in doing so, and imprisons them all, but William's group and the people of the Deadlands do not tolerate coups and they take up arms. They set William free, and capture most of the extremists, while they kill others. When the extremists understand that they won't win, they surrender. After that, the trial follows where Rick assumes complete leadership over the pilots, and he makes the court see a little of his points. Then, william intervenes and suggests they are exiled instead of executed or imprisoned. The court agrees and they leave. Thenn they return on some helicopters, and an enormous herd follows them, bigger than anything they have ever seen before. They gun down a lot of the townspeople, and the herd overwhelms the city. The council evacuates as many as they can, putting supplies and the elderly, kids and sick on the ships, while the others leave on foot. William helps by drawing the leechers inside the city, kills the pilots and takes a helicopter to draw the leechers away from those who escape on foot. This helps take a lot of heat on their backs. Then they reach to a new place, almost one third of them dead, and they rebuild a new city in a new place devoid of many leechers, as they followed them back to new york As Rick lies half dead on the ground, he asks William if he wulf have killed his btother hsd he not have died.Because if he hadn't, he would have sided with the rest of the pilots as he was too competitive and always wanted to be first and privileged. He added that this is ehat killed him as he rushed to destroy the dpaceships. William replies that despite he doesn't care, he is a better person as he is no longer like that. Then he shoots Rick